The Moemon Chronicles
by Child Of Hell
Summary: Alicia, Will, and Sharon start their Moemon adventure. Not much else happens. Kidding. Please read and review! Their Moemon Journey begins now! A moemon story.
1. Chapter 1

The Moemon Chronicles

_This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I'm not that good at lemons, so don't expect amazing stuff._

Chapter the First: An Epic Beginning

**Alicia Story**

Alicia slowly rose out of bed to the sound of water gushing and her sister's terrible singing. She admitted that it was a trait they shared, but at least she didn't go out singing in public. However, as she awoke fully, she found a nagging sensation, deep at the back of her mind. It was important, but she couldn't put her finger on it… Of course! Today was the day she received her first Moemon! She temporarily paused as she realised she hadn't given much thought to which one she actually wanted. The choices were Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip. Sharon, Alicia's rival, had been bragging about how she was _sooo _going to get Torchic, and Will from across the road had dropped a few hints that he wanted a Treecko… So that left her with Mudkip. Not that she especially minded, but she had never imagined herself using a Mudkip in the Coordinator Contests. _Well I'll just have to make do with what I get! _She thought determinedly. She quickly got dressed in jeans, shirt and jacket (Ever so practical) and called to her mother as she left.

" 'Kay Mum, I'm going to the Lab now, so don't try to stop me." She yelled up. "I'm 15, after all."

No response. Alicia sighed and dragged herself out of the house. There was no sign of Sharon, but Will came out of his house dressed in his usual attire of baggy jeans, grey hoodie and black hiking trainers. She smiled at him, but he was in a world of his own. As far as she knew, he wasn't especially keen on the whole pact thing, but it was necessary. Besides, he obviously didn't think too much of it, or he wouldn't be here. Will looked up as they reached the laboratory. He smiled at her and entered.

As Alicia entered after him, she saw Sharon sitting impatiently, tapping her high-heeled boots against the floor. Will rolled his eyes as he saw her, but Sharon immediately grinned at him, all traces of impatience gone.

"Hi Will." Sharon said quietly. Will spared her a glance before returning to stare stoically ahead. "Hey."

Alicia rolled her eyes and looked round for Professor Birch. Why he had chosen to work in such a small town was beyond her. "Professor! Professor Birch?" She called out. There was a faint cry of, "Coming!" and a few seconds later The Professor ran in, sweating and doing up his belt. Alicia crinkled up her nose in disgust. The Professor nodded several times, regaining his breath.

"Okay, lets do this." He said, releasing three moemon from their moeballs. The first one was lightly covered in orange and yellow fur, and its hair was a bright yellow. It had feathers on its arm, and scale pattern trousers. The orange fur became a miniskirt and there was a bow in her hair. Sharon leapt up and clutched Torchic to her.

"Oh my God!" She explained. "You are sooo cute! You're totally coming with me." With barely a flip of her hair, and a backward glance at Will, Sharon left. Alicia scowled.

**Will Story**

Will shook his head in disbelief at the crazy girl. She was always acting weird around him, which he was often told by Ben meant she fancied him. How Ben would know this, he did not know. He glanced at the coolest of the three moemon. It had light green hair, which was curled up into two buns. There was a pair of thick tails sticking out of her rear, and she had on a red and green dress. He raised an eyebrow at her. She caught the motion and drifted calmly over to him, not making a sound. Will patted her on the head. "I'll name you later." He said out of the corner of his mouth. She nodded and Will returned her to the Moe Ball.

Will turned to watch Alicia receive the third of the three girls. She had a fin extending out of her rear, and was wearing a light blue vest and dark blue shorts. Part of her hair was tied upward in a sort of ponytail, and the hair that hung down turned orange and stuck out like it was gelled there. Alicia murmured something into her Mudkip moemon's ear and returned her, before turning and smiling brightly at Will.

"Well, since we're not rivals…" She said, blushing. "Do you want to travel with me?"

Will shrugged, not bothered in the slightest. If she wanted to travel with him, then, whatever. He wasn't his brothers, believing he had to do everything by himself. He shook his head vigorously. _I don't need them. Even if some of them are powerful and helpful. _That was the whole reason he was here. Secretly, his brothers had set him up with a Moemon License to become applicable when he turned 15. Otherwise, his 'Lazy ass!', so called by his mother, would never actually go anywhere. Well, he didn't regret it yet.

He waved at the professor as he left, Alicia alongside him. "So, I was wondering what I was gonna call my Mudkip," Alicia was saying, said Moemon walking alongside her. "Something to do with water, and-slash-or mud. You're good at naming things, what do you think?" Will, caught off guard, stuttered for a second. "Um, uh, w-well…" Were his first words, before he took control. "How 'bout… Lagoon? You know, the mud creature that crawled its way from the bottom of the Lagoon?"

Alicia scrunched up her face and thought. "Hmmm… I like it… But what about Loch? I'm part Scottish, so it would work." Her moemon beamed up at her.

"Yay, thank you mithtreth!" Loch lisped, beaming. "We're gonna get on like a flooded houth! Now, check my info!" After checking the moemon's info **(1)**, Alicia asked Will what he was gonna call his.

Will glanced down at his silent Moemon. She was smiling slightly in her companion's direction, but hadn't spoken yet. "I think I'll call her Venus." He said. "After the Venus flytrap. Deadly and beautiful." He said that last bit in a teasing voice, and the newly-named Venus blushed. She nodded toward his MoeDex and he retrieved it, flipping it open.

**Moemon: **Treecko

**Name: **Venus

**Species: **Wood Gecko Pokémon

**Type: **Grass

**Scarcity: **Ultra Rare

**Current Level: **5

**Diet: **Mostly Omnivorous, and eats a variety of Berries.

**Ability: **Overgrow

**Height: **5' 5"

**Weight: **93lbs

**Cup Size: **B

**Strong Against: **Ground, Water, Grass, Electric.

**Weak Against: **Flying, Poison, Bug, Fire, Ice.

**Attacks: **Pound, Leer.

**Evolves Into: **Grovyle (16) Sceptile (36)

**Evolves From: **None

**Info: **These loyal Moemon are relatively solemn, and only speak when necessary. The friend of this Moemon's master will most likely only hear it speak once or twice. Though clumsy, these Gecko Moemon can turn from being uncertain and unsure to highly skilled in the bed department.

Will nodded thoughtfully, and got up from leaning against the ledge. He assessed it's height and, deciding it was too tall, set off toward the grass. Alicia hung back uncertainly, before following him. As Will walked as noisily and clumsily as he possibly could, he saw moemon peeking out of their hidey-holes and burrows. One particularly brave Moemon leapt in front of them. Will pushed Alicia back slightly and Treecko stepped forward.

The Poochyena snarled and yelled, "Tackle!", charging forward. Venus calmly sidestepped and said softly, "Pound." Spinning, she brought her glowing yellow fist smashing down on the Poochyena's back.

"Hoooooowwwwwwwlllll!" The Poochyena cried, and it suddenly seemed fiercer.

"Leer." Venus murmured and her eyes lit up. The Poochyena's fur grew thinner.

"Tackle!" She roared, charging forward and leaping up. Venus rolled under and darted forward.

"Pound." She whispered it into the Poochyena's ear, and she fainted as the fist crashed into her side.

Alicia clapped as Will through the already-enlarged Moe Ball and the fainted Moemon. He quickly captured her. They made their way to Oldale Town and weren't attacked again. Will was disappointed, but proud of Venus. They entered the Town, and both made their way to the Moemon Centre. The Nurse at the counter was reading Playboy, and as they entered merely chucked a key at their head's. Will caught it.

"Healin' is in the next room across," she said before Either of them could speak. With a quick visit to the room she jabbed her finger at, Will and Alicia trudged up the stairs. When they reached 4B, they realised the room was too small for two people having sex at the same time.

"Ladies first." Alicia said, and quickly entered. Will released Poochyena, and wondered about a name.

"Ummmm…" Will pondered it for a while. Poochyena was chasing Venus up and down the corridor, laughing. "Shade, maybe? Not, too cliché. Fang maybe? It's just not right… Uma!" He grabbed Poochyena by the shoulder as she rushed past. "What do you think of Uma?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" She said, and resumed chasing Venus. Will flicked open the Moe Dex.


	2. Chapter 2

The Moemon Chronicles

CHAPTER 2: Bonds

**Moemon: **Poochyena

**Name: **Uma

**Species:** Bite Moemon

**Type: **Dark

**Scarcity: **Common

**Current Level: **6

**Diet: **Completely Carnivorous

**Ability: **Quick Feet

**Height:** 4" 9'

**Weight: **91lbs

**Cup Size: **A

**Strong Against: **Psychic, Ghost

**Weak Against:** Fighting, Bug

**Attacks: **Tackle, Bite, Howl

**Evolves Into: **Mightyena (lvl 18)

**Evolves From: **None

**Info: **Poochyena are a very violent species. When someone enrages them, they will not hesitate to bite down on them. If their masters can manage to win them over, however, they are fiercely loyal and will attack on anyone they view as a threat.

Will raised his eyebrows. Violent? Uma was rolling on the grass, Venus tickling her stomach. _Looks like she's finally loosening up. _He thought as he spotted her small smile. He wondered what Alicia was doing…?

Alicia

As soon as Alicia entered the room, Loch in tow, she had released her _other _moemon. Little did Will know, she had caught a Zigzagoon while he was battling with Uma. Zara, as she'd unoriginally named her, hadn't taken too much convincing to become her moemon, what with Loch practically killing her. They had gone for the good cop, bad cop line, as Alicia's sister had informed her of it's effectiveness.

Zara blinked at the change of scenery, then started at the sight of Loch. "Please let her hurt me Mistressssssss!" Zara cried out. Loch rolled her eyes. "Girls, calm down. It's time for the pact." Immediately, both moemon brightened up. Loch and Zara transferred some mental image between each other, and then they advanced. Zara shoved Alicia down on the bed, then pulled up her skirt and sat on her face. "Eat me out." She said petulantly. Before Alicia could reply, She sensed her jeans and panties being pulled down.

"Loch, what are you doing?" She asked fearfully. "Just calm down and do as Zara tells you." Alicia tried shrug, gave up, and extended her tongue towards Zara's wet pussy. She flicked her tongue up and down the slit, probing the entrance until finally shoving her whole tongue in. Zara gasped and leaned in. As Alicia continued to play with her wet vagina, she managed to free her arms and brought them up to massage Zara's breasts. She squeezed the large lumps and ran her thumb over the nipples. Zara moaned.

Alicia was about to continue, when she felt something press against her wet cunt. She shivered, and the Loch pushed the finger completely inside. When Alicia moaned and bucked her hips against the finger, Loch slipped another one in and swirled them around. Alicia groaned and ground her hips against the Mudkip's hand. Loch smiled devilishly and pressed her thumb against Alicia's clit. Loch's other hand was pumping in and out of her own vagina.

In response to her Mudkip's continued pleasuring, Alicia bit down on Zara's pussy, pressing her teeth against the Zigzagoon's clitoris. Zara ground her vagina against Alicia's face one more time, before coming on her face and collapsing, exhausted. Alicia slurped down as much of the nectar as she could before gently lowering Zara onto the other bed. Loch tried to continue her ministrations, but Alicia flipped over ad grabbed the moemon.

Loch squealed, but Alicia removed her top and underwear. With one hand she gently massaged her full breasts, and with the other, pumped fingers in and out of Loch's pussy. Loch was groaning and twitching uncontrollably against Alicia's body. Alicia pressed down on her clit once more, then switched a finger to her anus. Surprised by the sudden change, Loch came and passed out exhausted. Not a second later Alicia did the same. She returned the moemon after dressing them, got dressed herself, and left.

Will

Will looked up to find Alicia leaving the room, sweating and with cum plastered to her cheeks. She nodded curtly to him and went downstairs. With a sigh, Will got to his feet and called to Uma and Venus. They looked up and Uma bounded towards him, Venus close behind.

"What now, Master?" Uma asked eagerly. Venus nodded her agreement to Uma's question. "Now, girls, is time for the pact." He said. Immediately, they stood up straighter. Marching toward him, they both took an arm and practically threw him into the room, locking the door behind him. "Um, Venus? Uma? What are you doing?" His moemon grinned at him. "We're going to make this the best experience you've ever had." Uma replied mysteriously. Will gulped.

Venus came up to him from behind and pushed him down onto the bed. Uma yanked down his trousers and took off her bra. Venus did the same. Uma started suckling his throbbing cock, while Venus sucked on his balls. She gently scraped her teeth over his scrotum and sucked gently on it. Will groaned and hit the bed with his fist. Venus then moved her mouth up to his 5½inch dick and ran her mouth up it, her lips meeting Uma's. Venus engulfed Will's whole dick in one go and her head bobbed up and down furiously. Uma started playing with Venus's clitoris, and Will reached down to finger Uma and play with her boobs. Soon they were all moaning with the pleasure. Then, Venus impaled herself on Will's cock. He gasped and moaned, moving his hands from Uma and flipping over so he was on top. He pumped in and out of her at an insane pace.

Uma had moved behind, one finger in Will's anus, and the other in her pussy. Will gasped as he felt Venus's walls clench and his dick felt moisture. He came, gasping for breath. Uma gently pulled Will out of the now unconscious Venus and rolled him over. She played with his penis until it stood erect again, then carefully lowered herself onto him. She groaned and started moving slowly against him, picking up speed until she felt herself come into him. A second later, the sleeping Will groaned, and released his semen. Exhausted, the three of them collapsed into sleep, cum plastering the walls, bed and floor.


End file.
